A wristwatch timepiece may include an electrical or mechanical display portion and supporting electrical or mechanical elements that affect a display of the time by the display portion. The wristwatch timepiece may be accompanied by one or more wristwatch bands that are designed to secure the wristwatch timepiece to a user, for example, a wrist of the user. Connectors can attach a wristwatch band to a wristwatch timepiece. These connectors can be common points of failure in wristwatches. In addition, one may desire to change bands on a wrist watch. However, removal and replacement of traditional connectors often require the use of specialized jeweler tools or taking the watch to a jeweler.